SOS Brigade/Names in Various Languages
A collection of the SOS Brigade in various languages. List of Languages English Spreading Excitement All Over The World With Haruhi Suzumiya Brigade (SOS Brigade) Japanese 世界（せかい）を大（おお）いに盛（も）りあげるための涼宮（すずみや）ハルヒの団（だん）, sekai wo ooi ni mori ageru tameno suzumiya haruhi no dan Arabic مَعْ فِرْقَةِ هَارُوهِي سُوزُومِيَا تَنْتَشِرُ الإِثارَةُ فِي جَميعِ أَنْحاءِ العالَمْ, ma* firqahi hārūhī sūzūmiyā tantashiru al-ithārahu fī jamī*u anḥā'i al-*ālam Armenian Տարաձվաձ ուրախուդիուն ամեն աշխարը պատիկանի Հարուհի Սուզումիյա հետ, Taradzvadz urakhudiun amen ashkhary patikani Haruhi Suzumiya het Bengali হারুহি সুজুমিয়া ব্রিগেড দিয়ে সারা দুনিয়ায় উৎসাহ ছড়িয়ে দেওয়া, Haruhi Suzumiya Brigade diye shara duniyay utshaho chhoriye dewa Chinese 让世界变得更热闹的凉宫春日团 (Traditional: 讓世界變得更熱鬧的涼宮春日團), ràng shì jiè biàn de gèng rè nào de liáng gōng chūn rì tuán Croatian Širenje uzbudjenja širom svijeta sa Brigadom Haruhi Suzumiya Czech Vzrušení šířící se celým světem s brigádou Haruhi Suzumija Dutch Stuur Opgetogenheid de wereld rond met Haruhi Suzumiyas Brigade Esperanto La Grupo de Suzumiya Haruhi por tregajigi la mondon Estonian Elevuse levitamine üle kogu maailma koos Haruhi Suzumiya Brigade'ga French La Brigade de Haruhi Suzumiya pour Offrir au Monde des Sensations Fortes Finnish Jännityksen levittäminen kaikkialle maailmaan Haruhi Suzumiya -prikaatin kanssa (SOS-prikaati) German Haruhi Suzumiyas Gruppe um die Stimmung auf der Welt Beträchtlich zu bessern Greek Εξαπλώνοντας τον ενθουσιασμό σε ολο τον κόσμο με την ταξιαρχία Haruhi Suzumiya, exaplóhnontas ton enthusiasmó se olo ton kósmo me teen taxiarchia Haruhi Suzumiya Hebrew מְפִיצִים הִתְרׇגְשׁוּת בְּכֺל הָעוֹלׇם עִם חׇבוּרׇה שֶׁל הׇארוּהִי סוּזוּמִיׇה, mêfiytsiym hiṭragshuṭ bêkhol ha'olam 'im ḥaVurah shel ha-ruhiy suzumiyah Hindi हारुही सुज़ुमीया के साथ दुनिया भर में हलचल मचाते हुए । (एस.ओ.एस. ब्रिगेड), Hāruhī suzumīyā kē sāth duniyā bhar mēṁ halacal macātē hu'ē. (Ēs.Ō.Ēs. Brigēḍ) Icelandic Breiðum æsing um allan heim með Haruhi Suzumiya sveitin Indonesian Sebarkan Kegembiraan Ke Seluruh Dunia Bersama Brigade Haruhi Suzumiya Italian Brigata per sollazzare oltremisura il mondo di Haruhi Suzumiya Kadazandusun Popohombus do Momunsikaan Doid Popotongkop Vinoun Dii Brigade Haruhi Suzumiya Kannada ಹರೂಹಿ ಸುಜುಮಿಯಾ ಬ್ರಿಗೇಡ್ನೊಂದಿಗೆ ಸಂತೋಷ ಮತ್ತು ಹರುಷವನ್ನು ಹರಡುತ್ತೇನೆ, Harūhi sujumiyā brigēḍnondige santōṣa mattu haruṣavannu haraḍuttēne Korean 세계를 오지게 들썩이게 만들기 위한 스즈미야 하루히의 단체 (With hanja: 世界를 오지게 들썩이게 만들기 위한 스즈미야 하루히의 團體), segyereul ojige deulsseog-ige mandeulgi wihan seujeumiya haruhi-e danche Latvian Izplatīšanās Aizrautība Pasaulē Ar Haruhi Suzumiya Brigādi Malay Briged Haruhi Suzumiya Untuk Mewarnai Penuh Dunia Ini (Jawi: بريݢيد هاروهي سوزوميا اونتوق مورناءي ڤنوه دنيا اين) Polish Rozprzestrzenianie podniecenia w każdej części świata z brygadą Haruhi Suzumiya Portuguese Brigada Haruhi Suzumiya para a salvação do mundo através da diversão Russian Бригада Харухи Судзумия, нацеленая на внесение большей оживлённости в этот мир, brigada haruhi sudzumiya, natsyelyenaya na vnyesyeniye bol'sheĭ ozhivlyonnosti v etot mir Spanish Salvar el Mundo con una sobredosis de diversión Brigada de Haruhi Suzumiya Swedish Haruhi Suzumiyas förening för att rädda världen genom att fylla den med roligheter Thai หน่วยของสึซึมิยะ ฮารุฮิเพื่อทำให้โลกนี้สนุกสนานครื้นเครงยิ่งขึ้น, nùay kŏng sèu-séu-mí yá · haa rú hí · pêua tam hâi lôhk née sà-nùk lnaan kréun kay rong yîng kêun (transliteration from thai2english) ukrainian Команда Судзумії Харухі для максимального наповнення світу Urdu ہاروہی سوزومیا بریگیڈ کے ذریعے ساری دنیا میں جوش و جذبہ پھیلائیں, Hārūhī Sūzūmiyā Brigaiḍ kai dharī'e sārī duniyā mein josh o jadhbah phailā'in Vietnamese Lan truyền niềm vui tới toàn thế giới với Suzumiya Haruhi Đoàn (Chu Nom: 瀾傳念��全世界众Suzumiya Haruhi團) Category:Browse